


Take It

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Community: 1_million_words, Dom!Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't take it. Castiel insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm.

"Cas, _please,_ " It's as much as Dean can get out and then he's past words again, twisting on his belly, moaning like a girl.

They're not real; the ties binding his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed or the dozen soft, hot mouths licking into his hole, applying feathery kisses to his cock head, expertly teasing every other sensitive place he owns. They're all Cas, all angel mojo illusions but they feel so....

"Oh, my _Go_...."

He groans and bucks, turns his head to look into Castiel's eyes, blue-black with lust. It's a dominant's most powerful tool; watching and taking in what he's doing to Dean.

Cas may have needed coaching but learned to dominate PDQ. He's learned to love lying there on his side and watching Dean fuck the bed, the thin air and then the bed again. His eyes are glassy when they're not flinching, jaw tight then slack.

"Dean..." He knows by the tone that Cas feels him resisting, fighting what's next; Cas' voice is a warning. "Take it. Let go and accept it or..."

'It' is the feedback loop Castiel creates when they fall into bed so that he can feel Dean's excitement within his own vessel and Dean can feel.....

"Too....oh _no, ohhh_...too much..."

"Take it!" Cas barks, before moving closer to add his actual mouth, his own teasing tongue to the mix and Dean knows he won't let him come until he does.

Adoration... love unconditional and endless… not a word or a concept, a physical wave being fed through him head to toe and into every pore. It's one of the things that angels do best- and pure torture for a man convinced he doesn't deserve an ounce of it.

He whites out when he comes. When he surfaces it's only the carnal that's left; Castiel's front tight against his back, Cas still taking Dean with languid thrusts and gasping repeatedly when he finds his own release- as if his boneless, sated hunter feels better than anything heaven ever offered.


End file.
